Other Visits Part 1/Transcript
This is the script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of Beast Wars Transformers. song beeping Rhinox: Hmm. Stop! Map known alien sites and relation to our position. Yugi Moto: Does any of these mean anything? Dinobot: A definite pattern. Yuri: They’re all connected. Rhinox: One we can use to find more of these things. If any still exists. Pinkie Pie: They have to exist. Dinobot: Better for us if they don’t. We were fortunate to survive the aliens last visit. Rhinox: Scan by grid to maximum range. Computer: Probable location of alien constructs complete. Ash Ketchum: They’ll appear soon. Dinobot: (Growls) Tracking these ruins is a waste of time. Megatron is the greater threat. Rainbow Dash: But we have to try. Rhinox: Giving him back the Golden Disc didn’t help. Fluttershy: I guess not. Dinobot: I had my reasons as I told Optimus. Rhinox: (Sighs) Sometimes Optimus trusts too much. Computer: Alien signature detected. Twilight Sparkle: Great. On which grid? Computer: Location: Grid Ziron. Rhinox: Slag! Tigatron and Airazor were heading for that grid. Applejack: That’s bad. Dinobot: We must contact them at once! If they trigger alien defenses... Misty: They’ve be big trouble. Dinobot: Argh! All com jammers are blocked. Rhinox: Megatron’s built another jamming station. Rhinox to all field units. Dinobot: Rattrap and I will destroy that station. Connor Lacey: While me and my friends get to Tigatron and Airazor. I wish me and my team were at Grid Ziron. Genie: As you wish. heroes teleported out of the base. Meanwhile Tarantulas: (Humming) Almost done. Of course I could’ve done it much faster with a little help. But they’re too busy with Megatron’s scheme. Even that vile— Computer: Alien energy matrix detected. Tarantulas: At last. (Cackling) Hmm. Gine you some trace of my prey would be left. Blackarachnia (BW): (Sighs) Monitor duty again. Being loyal to Megatron sure is boring. Megatron (BW): (Growls) Blackarachnia (BW): Oh. Well looks like old gruesome has finally surfaced. Megatron (BW): Where? Inferno (BW): The royalty asks you a question. Answer. Blackarachnia (BW): Grid Baxon. Moving fast too. Megatron (BW): Megatron to Tarantulas, reply at once. (Growls) Blast, that scheming spider! Again he defies me. Inferno (BW): Say the word my queen and he shall burn. Megatron (BW): Not just yet. And for the last time stop calling me that! Inferno (BW): As you command my— Megatron (BW): Stay on him, Blackarachnia. And scan the entire grid. Let’s see what he’s in such a hurry to get to. Yes. Meanwhile Connor Lacey: We’re here. Tigatron: Connor. Glad you and your friends can make it. Jaden Yuki: Hey, what’s that? Tigatron: Plant life. The first I detected since the alien attack. We must find it. All: Okay. Connor Lacey: (Activates the Ultimatrix) Leobreaker: Leobreaker! Airazor: Hmm. Optimus Primal: Optimus to Cheetor, have you found them yet? Cheetor: Yeah, I can hardly you, Big Bot. Megs is jamming the entire grid. Optimus Primal: Slag. Rattrap and Dinobot haven’t taken out the jamming station yet. Maximum burn! Jack Skellington: Look at that. Airazor: This canyon looks fresh. Tigatron: (Gasps) By the Matrix. Rainbow Dash: That's so cool. Tigatron: Magnificent. Leobreaker: Let's take another gander. Airazor: I've never seen a plant like this before. Better scan it. Applejack: Than, after that, we can go back to base. Spike (MLP): What's wrong, Tigatron? Tigatron: I'd forgotten what beauty this planet once offered. Yuto: Looks like hose two have found true love here. Reginald "Shark" Kastle: What's that sound? Ray Shadows: Sounds like vines. Leobreaker: Guys, look out! Airazor: Ah! Tigatron: (Gasps) Both: (Grunting) Airazor: Tigatron! Tigatron: (Grunting) Airazor: (Screams) Tigatron: (Grunting) Airazor! Argh! Airazor: No! Brock: We have to save them! Yuya Sakaki: But how? The vines are too tight to get them out. Leobreaker: Then we'll have to move them. Yugo: Weren't you listening? These vines are too tricky. Leobreaker: I know. (Leobreakers spark glows) Rotom: Are you loopy?! You can't hold three sparks in your body. Kiawe: It's too dangerous. We don't know what it'll do to you. Leobreaker: Like we have a choice? Tigatron. Airazor. I'm gonna fuse my spark with yours to save the both of you! Tigatron: Very well. But Airazor, no matter what happens to us or wherever we go, my spark will find yours! Airazor: And mine yours. Both: We're ready, Connor! Leobreaker: Computer, begin spark merge now. Computer: Acknowledged. Leobreaker: Spark merge will begin in five, four, three, two, one, ignition! Tigatron, Airazor and Leobreaker: (Yelling) Cheetor: No! a flash happens then Tigatron and Airazor are gone Category:Connor Lacey